


WLW Dom Lagertha Moodboard

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Moodboards [18]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, NSFW, Vikings, dom lagertha, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Anonymous Asked: “Could you please do a Dom!lagertha moodboard? I feel like she was make the best d. She’d take care of her baby girl so well”





	WLW Dom Lagertha Moodboard

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly anon you are one hundred percent correct like she honestly would be a great dom (and why have you now put those thoughts in my head lmao). This could be taken as modern au or standard Viking time too. But I hope this is what you were looking for and you enjoy it love!

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
